


Feel the Rain on Your Skin (No One Else Can Feel it For You)

by Somebodys_Hermione



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (beau's got a little to learn), (or at least yasha is), F/F, Rain, and being sentimental about the rain, spoilers for ep 86
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Hermione/pseuds/Somebodys_Hermione
Summary: Yasha teaches Beau to love the rain (or at least hate it a little less)Written for Beauyasha Week 2020, Prompt: "Listening for Thunder/Storms"
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Feel the Rain on Your Skin (No One Else Can Feel it For You)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Natasha Bettingfield's "Unwritten"

Beau would not want to admit it (in fact she’d probably want to do literally anything else more than admit it) but the sound of thunder made her anxious. Not anxious like little kids were scared of thunder, god she wasn’t that pathetic. It was just that for the longest time whenever thunder showed up it meant that Yasha was leaving. Of course, when Yasha was gone, thunder meant she was coming back. But now Yasha was supposedly back, for good this time. They’d rescued her from Obann, she’d gotten to kill him, and didn’t have any plans on leaving the Mighty Nein again anytime soon. And that was great! Beau was loving it! It was kind of scary admitting to herself how much better she felt when Yasha was around, so she just ignored it and focused on how much happier she felt. But that didn’t stop her from feeling like every new roll of thunder was gonna steal this new fragile emotion from her, that might actually grow into an actual something if Beau got the time. She really wanted that time. 

So when Beau woke up to the sound of rain bucketing down on the roof of the shitty inn they were staying at, she panicked (mildly). But when she looked over and saw an empty bedroll where Yasha had been sleeping, that was enough to get Beau out of bed. 

She pretty quickly regretted that decision, because Beau kind of really hated the rain. It was cold, and made everything wet, and it always made the sky seem gray, which just reminded her of Kamordah. But here she was, currently standing in the pouring rain, with just enough light from the early sunrise to tell her that the sky looked absolutely disgusting, getting soaking wet. Fun. 

It wasn’t hard to find the barbarian outside though. Yasha was standing smack dab in the middle of the street staring at the sky. 

“Yasha?” The sound of the rain pretty heavily drowned out Beau’s voice so she practically had to scream to be heard. “Yasha!”

And oh. Oh  _ fuck.  _

When Yasha turned around, she was  _ beaming _ . Not like a full toothy grin, because that wouldn’t really be her style, but Yasha was smiling and it reached her eyes. It only lasted a second, but it stopped Beau completely in her tracks, not just because it was a rare sight on Yasha (even if it  _ definitely  _ was), but Beau would have sworn right then and there that she’d never seen  _ anyone _ look so fucking at peace as Yasha did in that moment, getting drenched in a muddy road in whatever bumfuck town they’d crashed in that night. 

The look quickly morphed into concern, and Beau realized she must look like a fucking wreck. She hadn’t really thought through what she was doing before coming to find Yasha. She wasn’t even wearing shoes. 

“Beauregard, what are you doing outside? You’re getting wet.” Yasha was slowly inching towards her, as Beau tried desperately to hide under the small porch of the inn to avoid the bulk of the rain (it wasn’t working). 

“I just came to see where you’d wen- _ fuck”  _ Beau had accidentally navigated herself under a small waterfall coming off the roof, and the force of the water almost completely undid her bun. 

Yasha gently led her to a slightly drier spot, and when Beau regained the ability to see, the barbarian was smirking. 

“Beau, do you not like the rain?”

“Nah, I mean, it’s fucking fine I guess. I’d just appreciate being less soggy.” It was a lot more difficult to redo her topknot while being actively rained on, so she ended up settling for a sad half ponytail held together with ribbon, but she could feel chunks of her hair plastering to her forehead. Yeah, she looked like a mess. Yasha looked like a goddess, with her damp braids gently framing her face, but Yasha always looked like a goddess, so what else was new. 

While Beau was sulking, she almost didn’t notice that Yasha had started back into the street, and was calling, “Come on!” to Beau over her shoulder. She was now planted firmly in the middle of a muddy stretch and beckoning for Beau to follow her. Just as Beau was questioning whether she should just go back to bed, she heard “Please?”, just barely reaching her through the din of the rain. And fucking shitballs, this woman better never ask Beau to commit murder, because Beau would just do it, no questions asked. Not like Beau had a lot of qualms about murder, but she couldn’t help thinking that it seemed like a pretty good power, as she slowly slogged her way to where Yasha was standing. 

“What am I doing out here, Yash?”, and she was fully intending on being surly, but then Yasha grabbed her hands and she suddenly lost the ability to think about anything besides how loud her heart was beating. 

“Feel that. Just feel it”

“What am I supposed to be fe-”

“You’re a monk, Beauregard. You’re always meditating. This is like that, I think.”

Yasha had her eyes closed, and it took everything Beau had to drag her own eyes closed too, and stop watching the slow way Yasha was breathing, and how the edges of Yasha’s smile kept twitching upward, and how there was a single drop of water that was slowly sliding down Yasha’s forehead like it had every right to be there. 

When she finally got her eyes closed, she tried to focus her senses, the way that the monks had taught her. She felt...wet. Yep, it was still fucking raining on her, this was great insight, but then suddenly Yasha was talking and the words felt like they were surrounding her in the same way the rain was. 

“This is why people still worship the Stormlord, Beauregard. It’s rain like this that makes people forgive the hurricanes and the droughts. Warm summer rain that smells like dirt and freedom. It almost makes you believe in second chances, Beau. And I think we’d all like to believe that.”

When Beau opened her eyes, Yasha was looking at her with the sad kind of smile that always made Beau wish she could take Yasha’s head in her hands and make the sadness go away, but she couldn’t. She’d never be able to. And besides Beau was too shitty of a person to make any sadness go away, so all she could do was stand ankle-deep in the mud and say very stupidly “That’s-that’s fucking deep, Yasha.”

“You should go back inside, Beau, you-” Yasha was looking at the ground, avoiding eye-contact, but suddenly a look of realization and concern dawned on her. “You’re not wearing shoes- shit, Beau.”

Beau was broken out of her self-pity thoughts by the sensation of Yasha lifting her off of her feet, an action that made an awful slurping sound. She hadn’t even processed what had happened, but then Yasha was putting her down inside the inn, apologizing profusely for not noticing Beau’s lack of shoes. 

“Well, fuck Yasha, I’ll stand out in any thunderstorm you want if it gets you to do that more often,” and she was only half-joking. 

Yasha, to her credit, was also chuckling. “Be careful about making promises like that, Beau. You never know when someone is going to hold you to them.” And for the briefest of moments, Beau thought she got why Yasha liked storms so much, because if it felt the tiniest bit like listening to Yasha laugh, Beau figured she’d stand out in the rain too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to TheWisdomQueen for reading this when I first wrote it  
> you can find me on tumblr @somebodyshermione, if you would so like


End file.
